1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quick-release mounting devices for releasably mounting various devices on a support structure. The present invention also relates to firearms and more particularly to releasable sighting or aiming devices for rifles. More particularly, the present invention concerns mounting devices having adjustable locking mechanisms and mounting rings for releasably securing aiming devices, such as the sighting telescopes of rifles and similar firearms and for maintaining optimum sighting accuracy even when the firearm is subjected to repeated heavy recoil when firing high velocity, large bore ammunition. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns locking type mounting rings that enable rifle sighting devices to be simply and efficiently removable and replaceable under field conditions while maintaining a preset zero when replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871 of Swan discloses a means for attaching first and second Weaver interface platforms of an optical rifle sight mount using throw-lever actuated locking mechanisms. The throw-lever of Swan is not adjustable, though the patent makes incorrect assumptions of its adjustability. A subsequently developed throw-lever actuated releasable optical sight mount system is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,988 of Swan, which compensates for the inability of the throw lever to accomplish repeatability of precision positioning over extended periods of repeated firing of tactical rifles. This later patent of Swan discloses a throw-lever actuating mechanism of similar nature as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871, with the exception that the optical sight mount incorporates a buffer element in the form of a shim between the attachment device camming surface and the area to which the attachment device is affixed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,580 of Mark C. LaRue, the inventor of the present invention, discloses a self-centering and self-aligning optical sight mounting system, including front and rear mounting ring assemblies and mounting bases for mounting an optical sighting device on a firearm such as a rifle or on other devices.